Charlemagne (747-814)/ancestors
=Pedigree (automatic)= =Pedigree (not automatic)= Generation 6 oudouders *32 - Arnulf of Metz (582-640) *33 - Saint Doda (586-612) *34 - Pepin of Landen (c580-640) *35 - Saint Itta (?-652) *40 - Bodilon von TRIER c600-643 *41 - Sigarde ?? ca 605-677 *42 - Clodoule, Bishop of Metz *44 - Lantbertus I (620-?) *46 - Robert Gerard von SALZBURG †677 *48 - Alberic von Echternach *49 - Adele *50 - Theodard bef630 *52 - Clovis II MEROVINGIAN (bet623and630-657) *53 - Balthild (c626-680) *54.=> 16 *55.=> 17 *56 => 26 *57 => 27 Generation 7 oudgrootouders *64 - Bodegisel II der Franken (bef565-?) *65 - Chrodoare D'Amay (bef565-c634) *66 - Arnoald (c560-c611) *67 - Oda von Schwaben (?-?) *68 - Carolman (c555-?) *80 - Unknown von Trier (c575-625) *92 - Erlebert von Salzburg (?-?) *98 - Bodilon (c610-?) *99 - Sigrada (c610-aft677) *104 - Dagobert I MEROVINGIAN (c603-c639) *105 - Nanthilde (607-642) Generation 8 oudovergrootouders *128 - Mummolin der Franken (bef548-?) *129 - ?? d' ANGOULÊME (bef548-?) *132 - Ansbertus (c520-c590) *133 - Blithilde (c538-c603) *160 - Garnier von TRIER (c550-599) *208 - Chlotar II (584-629) *209 - Bertrude (585-618) - (Haldetrude) Generation 9 oudbetovergrootouders *256 - Munderic der Franken (bef531-?) *257 - Arthemia ?? ca 500 *264 - Ferreolus, Senator of Narbonne (470-?) *265 - Dode, Abbess of Saint Pierre de Reims (bef509-?) *266 - Chlothar I, King of the Franks (497-561) *267 - Waldrada (534-?) *416 - Chilperik I (539-584) *417 - Fredegonde (543-597) Generation 10 stamouders *512 - Chloderik der Franken (bef491-?) *528 - Tonantius Ferreolus (c445-c511) *529 - Industria of Narbonne (c457-?) *532 - Clovis I, King of the Franks (c466-511) *533 - Chlotilde van Bourgondie (474-544) *832 - Chlothar I, King of the Franks (497-561) *833 - Radegund (c520-587) Generation 11 stamgrootouders *1,024 - Sigernerus I d'Auvergne (419-?) *1,056 - Tonantius Ferreolus (c420-475) *1,057 - Papianilla (c415-?) *1.058 - Flavius Probus (c430-?) *1.059 - Eulalia (c425-?) *1,064 - Childeric I, King of Salian Franks (c437-c481) *1,065 - Basina, Queen of Thuringia (c438-aft470) *1,664 - Clovis I, King of the Franks (c466-511) *1,665 - Chlotilde van Bourgondie (474-544) Generation 12 stamovergrootouders *2,048 - Clodio V der Franken (c395-aft447) *2,049 - Basina von Thuringen (c398-?) *2,112 - Ferreolus (c390-?) *2,113 - Syagria (c390-?) Syagria van ROME *2,128 - Merovech, King of Salian Franks (411-457) *2,129 - Verica der Franken (c419-?) *3,328 - = 1,064 *3,329 - = 1,065 *3,330 - Gondebaldo van BOURGONDIË (?-?) Generation 13 stambetovergrootouders *4,096 - Pharamond der Franken (c370-aft427) *4,097 - Argotta der Oost Franken (c376-bef445) *4,226 - Flavius Afranius Syagrius (c345-?) *6,656 - = 2128 *6,657 - = 2129 *6,658 - Basino von Thuringen (bef423-?) Generation 14 Stamoudouders 8,192 - Marcomir der Franken (c347-aft404) 8,512 => 2,048 8,513 => 2,049 Generation 15 Stamoudgrootouders 16,384 - Clodius I der Franken (c324-aft389) Generation 16 Stamoudovergrootouders 32,768 - Dagobert II der Franken (c300-379) Generation 17 Stamoudbetovergrootouders 65,536 - Genebald I der Oost-Franken (c262-358) Generation 18 Edelouders 131,072 - Dagobert I der Franken (c230-317) Generation 19 Edelgrootouders 262,144 - Walter der Franken (c205-306) Generatie 20 Edelovergrootouders 524,288 - Clodius III der Franken (aft188-298) Generation 21 Edelbetovergrootouders 1,048,576 - Bartherus der Franken (aft171-272) Generation 22 Edeloudouders 2,097,152 - Hilderic der Franken (aft154-253) Generation 23 Edeloudgrootouders 4,194,304 - Sunno der Franken (c137-213) Generation 24 Edeloudovergrootouders 8,388,608 - Farabert der Franken (c122-186) Generation 25 Edeloudbetovergrootouders 16,777,216 - Clodomir IV der Franken (aft107-166) 16,777,217 - Hasilda van RUGIJ ca 106 Generation 26 Edelstamouders 33,554,432 - Marcomir IV der Franken (aft91-149) 33,554,433 - Athildus of BRITAIN † Generation 27 Edelstamgrootouders 67,108,864 - Odomir der Franken (aft76-c128) 67,108,866 - Coel old king of BRITAIN Generation 28 Edelstamovergrootouders 134,217,728 - Richemer der Franken (aft59-bef114) 134,217,729 - Ascyla 134,217,732 - Cyllin of Siluria Generation 29 Edelstambetovergrootouders 268,435,456 - Ratherius der Franken (aft42-bef90) 268,435,464 - Caradoc of Siluria Generation 30 Edelstamoudouders 536,870,913 - Antenor III der West-Franken (c25-c69) 536,870,928 - Bran of Siluria 536,870,929 - Enygeus Generation 31 Edelstamoudgrootouders 1,073,741,826 - Clodomir I der West-Franken (c3-?) Generation 32 Edelstamoudovergrootouders 2,147,483,652 - Marcomir der West-Franken (bef14BC-?) Generation 33 Edelstamoudbetovergrootouders 4,294,967,304 - Clodius II der West-Franken (bef31BC-?) Generatie 34 Voorouders 1.575.179.131.082.149.724.176 - Francus der West-Franken (57BC-aft1BC) English: ☀Francus der West-Franken is a legendary figure, his relationship with Greek ancestors was devised by a French royal family, to give their own princes a connection with ancient Greece. Antharius van Sicamber was claimed as his (for) father Original: Francus der West-Franken is een legendarisch figuur, zijn relatie met Griekse voorouders is door een Frans vorstenhuis bedacht, om hun eigen vorsten een verbinding met het oude Griekenland te geven. Antharius van Sicamber werd als zijn (voor)vader geclaimd Generatie 35 Voorgrootouders 3.150.358.262.164.299.448.352 - Antharius III of Sicambria (c77BC-c39BC) Generatie 36 Voorovergrootouders 6.300.716.524.328.598.896.704 - Cassander of Sicambria (bef94BC-?) Generatie 37 Voorbetovergrootouders 12.601.433.048.657.197.793.408 - Merodachus of Sicambria (bef111BC--94BC) Generatie 38 25.202.866.097.314.395.586.816 - Chlodomir II of Sicambria (bef139BC-122BC) Generatie 39 50.405.732.194.628.791.173.632 - Antenor II of Sicambria (bef159BC-142BC Generatie 40 100.811.464.389.257.582.347.264 - Clodius I of Sicambria (bef176BC-c159BC Generatie 41 201.622.928.778.515.164.694.528 - Marcomir of Sicambria (bef196BC-169BC Generatie 42 403.245.857.557.030.329.389.056 - Nicanor of Sicambria (bef240BC-c197BC) Generatie 43 806.491.715.114.060.658.778.112 - Chlodomir I of Sicambria (bef258BC-c223BC) 806.491.715.114.060.658.778.113 - Sedanus of Sicambria (bef257BC-?) Generatie 44 1.612.983.430.228.121.317.556.226 - Basanus Magnus of Sicambria (c300BC-c241BC) 1.612.983.430.228.121.317.556.227 - Orchades of Sicambria (aft274BC-?) Generatie 45 3.225.966.860.456.242.635.112.452 - Diocles of Sicambria (bef353BC-?) Generatie 46 6.451.933.720.912.485.270.224.904 - Helenus I of Sicambria (bef372BC-?) Generatie 47 12.903.867.441.824.970.540.449.808 - Priamus of Sicambria (bef396BC-c357BC) Generatie 48 25.807.734.883.649.941.080.899.616 - Anthenor I of Sicambria (426BC-?) 25.807.734.883.649.941.080.899.617 - Cambra of Sicambria Generatie 49 51.615.469.767.299.882.161.799.232 - Marcomirus I of Troy van Commeria 455BC-c411BC Generatie 50 103.230.939.534.599.764.323.598.464 - Antenor I van Commeria bef470BC-c440BC Generatie 51 206.461.879.069.199.528.647.196.928 - Helenus IV van Commeria /-500 Generatie 52 412.923.758.138.399.057.294.393.856 - Priam IV van Commeria /-525 Generatie 53 825.847.516.276.798.114.588.787.712 - Marcomir van Commeria /-550 Generatie 54 1.651.695.032.553.596.229.177.575.424 - Diluglio II van Commeria /-575 Generatie 55 3.303.390.065.107.192.458.355.150.848 - Plaserio van Commeria /-600 Generatie 56 6.606.780.130.214.384.916.710.301.696 - Helenus III van Commeria /-625 Generatie 57 13.213.560.260.428.769.833.420.603.392 - Diluglio I van Commeria /-650 Generatie 58 26.427.120.520.857.539.666.841.206.784 - Almadion van Commeria /-675 Generatie 59 52.854.241.041.715.079.333.682.413.568 - Getmalor van Commeria /-700 Generatie 60 105.708.482.083.430.158.667.364.827.136 - Priam III van Commeria /-725 Generatie 61 211.416.964.166.860.317.334.729.654.272 - Alexander van Commeria /-750 Generatie 62 Vooredelstamoudouders 422.833.928.333.720.634.669.459.308.544 - Basebelian II van Commeria /-775 Generatie 63 Vooredelstamoudgrootouders 845.667.856.667.441.269.338.918.617.088 - Plesron II van Commeria /-800 Generatie 64 Vooredelstamoudovergrootouders 1.691.335.713.334.882.538.677.837.234.176 - Helenus II van Commeria /-825 Generatie 65 Vooredelstamoudbetovergrootouders 3.382.671.426.669.765.077.355.674.468.352 - Priam II van Commeria /-850 Generatie 66 6.765.342.853.339.530.154.711.348.936.704 - Antenor der Sythians /-875 Generatie 67 13.530.685.706.679.060.309.422.697.873.408 - Plaserius II der Sythians /-900 Generatie 68 27.061.371.413.358.120.618.845.395.746.816 - Gaberiano der Sythians /-925 Generatie 69 54.122.742.826.716.241.237.690.791.493.632 - Eliacor II der Sythians /-950 Generatie 70 108.245.485.653.432.482.475.381.582.987.264 - Eliacor I der Sythians /-975 Generatie 71 216.490.971.306.864.964.950.763.165.974.528 - Plesron der Sythians /-1000 Generatie 72 432.981.942.613.729.929.901.526.331.949.056 - Plaserio der Sythians /-1025 Generatie 73 865.963.885.227.459.859.803.052.663.898.112 - Bosabiliano der Sythians /-1050 Generatie 74 1.731.927.770.454.919.719.606.105.327.796.224 - Gelio der Sythians /-1075 Generatie 75 3.463.855.540.909.839.439.212.210.655.592.448 - Esdron der Sythians /-1100 Generatie 76 6.927.711.081.819.678.878.424.421.311.184.896 - Franco der Sythians /-1125 Generatie 77 13.855.422.163.639.357.756.848.842.622.369.792 - Genger der Sythians /-1150 Generatie 78 27.710.844.327.278.715.513.697.685.244.739.584 - Helenus van Troye /-1184 27.710.844.327.278.715.513.697.685.244.739.585 - Hecuba Andromache Generatie 79 55.421.688.654.557.431.027.395.370.489.479.168 - Priamus van Troye, Koning /-1237-ca -1184 55.421.688.654.557.431.027.395.370.489.479.169 - Hecuba van Phrygia /-1270 Generatie 80 110.843.377.309.114.862.054.790.740.978.958.336 - Laomedon van Troye, King /-1257-ca -1237 110.843.377.309.114.862.054.790.740.978.958.337 - Strymo van Troye External links *https://groups.google.com/forum/#!topic/soc.genealogy.medieval/LuxIQtuqqEQ - discussion on Newsgroup: soc.genealogy.medieval suggesting that he had only a dozen or so proven ancestors category:lineage category:pages in Dutch